1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recorder devices and more particularly to a hinged recording table at the front of the recorder providing access to the interior thereof.
2. Prior Art
This invention is directed to recording apparatus of the type used for recording electric analogue signals on a moving belt or strip-like sheet of recording media such as paper. The recorder includes a housing having a meter or other measuring signal responsive device and a meter controlled measurement indicator such as a recording pin. The housing has a foldout recording table in a front area which has a recording or writing edge over which the recording media is moved during operation of the apparatus. Further the housing includes a drive system located adjacent the writing edge controlling movement of the recording media and a tear-off edge positioned adjacent the drive.
In typical prior recorders of the above described type using paper rolls to supply the recording media, it is necessary to position the recording table in such a manner that the writing edge of the recording table is located as close as possible to the writing apparatus or indicator. On the other hand, it is necessary to give easy access to the paper supply roll located interior of the assembly and to the meter or other unit which controls movement of the recording pin or pins. Not only is it necessary to allow access to the area in which the storage paper roll is located, easy access must also be provided to allow threading of the paper around the writing edge and through the drive means. A complicating factor is the fact that in order to keep paper losses low during the threading operation and upon tearing off of the recording media, the drive roller for the recording media and the tear-off edge must be both arranged closely adjacent the writing edge.
These factors necessitated a particular construction and arrangement of the foldout recording table. For example recording machines of the type above described are known wherein the recording table is opened or folded out by means of a drop movement. A drop movement of this type presents a complex movement consisting of both of a linear movement of the table, or portions of it, and a simultaneous superimposed swing or pivoting movement. In such constructions slide members or coulisses are required for the drop movement. The connecting members are normally positioned on the inside of the housing and the arrangement of the coulisses which allow the drop movement causes the construction of such recorders to become complicated and costly. Additionally depending upon whether the recorder is a single or a multi-channel recorder, various different assembly and construction changes must be applied to both the housing and the recording table.
It would therefore be a definite advance in the art to provide a recorder having a recording table which is capable of undergoing a drop and simultaneous pivoting motion which operates in the simplest possible manner for the purpose of inserting a new paper supply roll and threading the paper strip while maintaining the amount of waste paper or other recording medium which is not used for recording as small as possible. It would further be an advance in the art to eliminate the heretofore used coulisses attached to the housing. Additionally, it would be an advance if a simple, uncomplex construction could be provided which is usable both in association with single and multi-channel recorders requiring only a corresponding change in width of the recording table.